Sirius Competition
by siriuslyweasley
Summary: Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily and Snape play a game. Please R&R. Rate T to be safe. :
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

"I'm bored, Prongs," Sirius said to James while they were lazing around in the Gryffindor common room. They were in their fourth year at Hogwarts and it was the first day of the holidays. Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Snape were all staying at the school.

"Shall we play a game?" James grinned at Sirius.

"A game as in _the _game?" Sirius said. Remus groaned.

"Oh come on Moony, we need four people!" James whined.

"Can you count, Prongs? You, me and Padfoot is three people." Remus closed his book.

"Oi! Evans!" Sirius called. Lily rolled her eyes then walked towards him.

"What?"

"Want to play a game with us?" James asked.

"A game? Like what?"

"Kind of like Truth or Dare," Remus explained.

"Please?" James used his puppy-dog eyes.

"Is Sev can play too," Lily said, knowing they wouldn't want to play with Snape.

"Sure." James asked. "We'll meet you both by the lake in an hour." Lily looked surprised for a second, then went to go get Snape.

"WHAT? He can't play!" Sirius sounded angry, but Remus and James just smiled.

"We can ask him embarrassing questions and make him do what ever we want," Remus explained.

"SCORE!" Sirius yelled, getting a weird look by a prefect.

**At The Lake**

"So here are the rules," James explained to Lily and Snape. "It's truth or dare. If you refuse, you are out. We keep playing until everybody is out. Last person gets to order the others around for a week."

"A full week? And if we don't obey the winner?" Lily sounded shocked.

"You must go a full day when classes start again without wearing clothes," Sirius laughed. Lily looked horrified.

"To be sure you are true to you're word, sign the parchment and then we will start," Remus handed the parchment to James.

_I, James Potter, will play the game._

_I, the amazingly handsome, hilarious, sweet, dreamy and AWESOME Sirius Black, will play the game._

_I, Lily Evans, will play the game... though I will regret it._

_I, Severus Snape, will play the game and will win_

_I, Remus Lupin, will play the game._

"So I go first. Evans- truth or dare?" James asked.

"Of coarse you pick me. Truth." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who is the hottest guy here?" James grinned. "Tell the truth now."

"Uhh... fine. I think you are, James," Lily blushed. She knew she would regret this answer eventually.

"Ohhh... Evans likes you, Jamsie!"

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Must you ask? Dare!"

"Cut off all your hair and don' grow it back until tomorrow." She said. Sirius looked horrified.

**Please review! I'm not sure if I should continue this, but if people like it, I will. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

"Do _I _have to cut it off?" Sirius asked.

"I can do it," Lily said, holding scissors. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and motioned for her to cut his hair. Snip by snip, all of Sirius's hair disappeared.

"Ah!" Sirius squealed, watching his hair fall from his head.

"I know how to make you're hair grow back again," Remus said.

"DO IT NOW!" Sirius screeched.

"No. The dare was that you have to keep it like this all day," Lily said, grinning. "Revenge!"

"Okay. MY TURN! Snivellus- Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked Snape.

"Dare," Snape tried to sound confident, but he was scared about what Sirius would give him.

"Okay. Kiss Professor McGonagall," Sirius smiled at James. They high-fived. Sirius high-fived Remus and they all turned to the paled Snape.

"Guys! That's SO MEAN!" Lily yelled. "STOP BULLYING HIM!"

"I know what I signed up for," Snape pushed Lily aside. The Marauders and Lily followed him into the school. Professor McGonagall was walking through the hallways. Snape walked up to McGonagall.

"Can I help you?" And just like that, Snape kissed her then ran away.

"Wh- Wh? Thirty points from Slytherin?" McGonagall shrieked.

"Snape always loved you, Minnie," Sirius said then sprinted off with the rest of the giggling Marauders. Lily however, looked furious.

"That shouldn't be allowed!" She shrieked.

"Oh but it is, Lilyflower," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Remus," Snape asked.

"Truth," Remus knew that either Truth or Dare would be humiliating, but with Snape and his kiss, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Okay. What is you're worst memory?" Snape grinned. Sirius and James exchanged worried glances.

"Umm… when I was four at my birthday party." Remus replied simply.

"What happened?" Snape wasn't very patient.

"He answered you're question!" James defended. Remus smiled at him.

"Okay, James, Truth or Dare?" Remus said.

"DARE!" James yelled loudly.

"Okay. Kiss Lily," Remus smiled.

"I. Love. You. Moony." James grinned.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Lily screamed. Then next thing she knew, James's lips were on hers. She hated it. She hated the feeling of wanting to kiss back.

**It's a short chapter… I know. PLEASE REVIEW! I only got like two reviews… I'm not sure if I want to write if there is nobody who wants to read! **** Check out my other stories, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

The kiss lasted about six seconds before the pulled apart. Lily slapped James, even though she didn't _hate_ the kiss.

"OW! It was Moony's dare! Slap him!" James said. "So am I a good kisser?" James smiled at Lily. She slapped him again.

"She just doesn't want to admit it," Sirius grinned.

"Okay- Padfoot, Truth or Dare?"

"Prongsie boy, must you even ask? Dare!"

"Okay... okay... uh... Drink a bottle of Firewhiskey. Chug it!"

"FIREWHISKEY?" Lily shrieked. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET FIREWHISKEY? Oh. My. God. YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Relax Lilyflower," Sirius pulled a bottle out of his bag. He started chugging it.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" James and Remus chanted.

"Ahhhhh!" Sirius just finished a whole bottle.

"YOU- Oh my god..." Lily watched Sirius fall on the ground. James, Remus and Snape were all laughing.

"Okay... Lily... T or D?" Sirius was laughing like a madman.

"Uhm..." Lily was trying to decide.

"Come on... do a dare," James said, impatiently.

"Okay... dare," Lily held her breath waiting for Sirius to tell her something.

"Go on a date with James." James smiled at Sirius's dare. He had the best friends ever.

"I'm going to kill you, Sirius."

"You _have_ to do it! Tonight!"

"Fine..."

"So we have to wait until after the date before Lily can give her dare." Remus smiled.

* * *

><p>Lily was actually nervous. She didn't want to act like she <em>loved<em> Potter, but she didn't want to look arrogant.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Lily asked Remus.

"I don't know... James probably doesn't even own anything fancy... just wear something casual." Remus was reading in the common room and could care less about the date.

"Okay..." Lily went to her room. She tried on about seven outfits until she decided on wearing a skirt and a top. She was going to meet Potter in the common room at seven for the 'date'. The common room wasn't the most romantic place, and Lily was thankful for that. Remus and Sirius would make sure there was nobody else in the common room. She didn't dare ask how they would do that, she just wanted to steer clear of that area.

* * *

><p>It was seven. Where was Potter? He had waited four years for this date and he didn't even show up.<p>

"Lily," He said. He was wearing exactly what he had been wearing at the lake. She felt stupid dressing up and waited for him to make some comment about it. "You look... nice." NICE?

"Uh... so do you," She couldn't think of anything better to say.

"So... I mean, you don't have to go on a 'date' with me. We can just say we did if you want... I don't really want to force you or anything..." James was actually acting kind of sweet.

"It's fine. We can have a 'date'." James smiled at her. She smiled back. "Sit down?" He came and sat next to her. It was an awkward time. They would say something, then just sit there.

"So..."

"So." James had an adorable smile. Lily just stared at him. "What?"

"Uh... sorry... Was I staring? I do that sometimes..." Lily started babbling. The most awkward part of the whole 'date' was the fact that they had kissed a few hours ago. Sirius came to the rescue though.

"Guys! I got you some hot chocolate! How's the date?" Sirius smiled. Lily blushed and James smiled at Sirius.

"Uh... thanks Sirius..." James said.

"Oh... are you in a state of awkward? Do you just kiss again?" Sirius said, making the who situation more awkward.

"No, we didn't kiss. Yes we are in a 'state or awkward'," Lily answered, blushing even harder, if that was possible.

"Well you should try it... James is a good kisser... not that I've tried it... well that one time... I'm going to go now," Sirius smiled.

"Sorry about him," James smiled, picking up some hot chocolate.

"It's cool," Lily picked up her hot chocolate and sipped some. She had some on her mouth.

"You have a- right here," James took a napkin and cleaned her face.

"My work here is done," Sirius told Remus under the invisibility cloak.

Lily looked into James's eyes. Next thing they knew, they were kissing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

The next morning the group met up at that lake again.

"What's up, Evans? Kissed anyone recently?" Sirius smiled while James and Lily blushed.

"Shut up, Padfoot. Lily, it's your turn." James mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, Um... Severus, Truth or Dare?" Lily smiled at her greasy haired friend.

"Dare," Snape smiled back at her. He knew she just wanted to save him from Sirius and James.

"Umm..." Remus whispered something into Lily's ear. Lily looked at him in shock. "Should I?" Remus nodded.

"WHAT?" Snape asked, impatiently.

"Wash your hair!" Sirius said.

"NO, I dare you to switch places with Sirius. In other words, you act like Sirius and Sirius acts like you." James laughed at Lily's dare while Sirius looked horrified. "For a day."

"So we have to wait a full 24 hours before the next dare. This will be interesting," Remus grinned.

"Moony- told- her- to- do -it!" James said, laughing.

"I actually like this," Sirius said.

"Okay- start now!" Lily commanded. Sirius started picking things out of his hair like a dog. James laughed hard at this. Snape just stood there.

"Move Severus!" Remus called.

"I'm bored," Snape smiled. He then took out his wand. "Hey James, watch this! Levicorpus!" Sirius was pulled into the air by his ankle.

"SEVERUS!" Lily shrieked. James was no longer laughing.

"Put. Him. Down." James drew his own wand.

"I'm just being Sirius," Snape said innocently.

"Liberacorpus!" James yelled. Sirius landed on the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed. Sirius now drew his wand.

"Guys. GUYS. Stop it!" Lily warned.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus and Lily said together. Sirius and Snape's wands flew out of their hands.

"James don't hex Sev," Lily said.

"Sev? You have nickname for this MONSTER?" James sounded angry.

"MONSTER? HE WAS JUST BEING YOU!" Lily raised her voice then stormed off.

"She's got some anger issues..." Sirius mumbled to James, hoping for a smile. James just frowned.

"You guys get your wands back tomorrow," Remus said before chasing after Lily. Snape just walked away. James and Sirius sat down.

"Not really following the dare are we?" Sirius grinned. "That means Sevvy is out!"

xxx

"Lily?" Remus had expected Lily to be crying her eyes out or something, but she was just sitting, reading in the common room.

"Hi, Remus," Lily looked up.

"So... sorry."

"For what?" Lily closed her book.

"Telling you to say that dare."

"Haha... that's fine."

"So I guess Severus is out?"

"Wait- why?"

"He wasn't exactly being Sirius by going to talk with his death eater- I mean Slytherin- friends."

"They are all death eaters. Or they will be."

"So... um... are you mad at James?" Remus said awkwardly.

"Not really."

"Then why'd you run off?" Remus wasn't planning to ask this question, it just slipped out.

"I didn't want to see what they would do to Sev."

"Oh. Do you like James?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, as a friend."

"I don't know... he does annoy me a lot... I guess."

"Oh."

"Are you going to tell James what I'm saying right now?"

"No." Remus would, but he thought maybe Lily would feel safer.

"Well then yes."

"Yes?"

"He's a friend."

**Please keep reviewing! It makes me smile when I read a review- positive or negative. I'm not going to update until next week. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

The next morning the group met up at that lake again.

"So Sevvy is out." Sirius said, grinning.

"Sevvy?" Lily questioned. She wasn't in the mood to stand up for Severus, who wasn't even there.

"So it would be his turn, but he didn't do it. Lily, ask away." Remus said.

"Um... Remus- truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um... what's you're biggest secret?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry, it's kind of a girlyish question-" She stopped when she saw Remus flush.

"Moony-" Remus whispered then groaned.

"What?" Lily looked confused.

"It's not for your ears, Evans." James defended. Lily looked shocked at what James had just said.

"James-" Remus said, warningly.

"Ask another question." Sirius said, looking worried.

"Err... is that allowed?" Lily said. She was pale from what James had said to her, and how he called her Evans instead of Lily.

"YES, JUST ASK." James bellowed.

"Why-?"

"Evans, must you know _everything?_ Some things are meant to be secrets. They have reasons so just ask a new question!" Sirius said, attempting to be calm.

"It's okay." Remus spoke clearly but slowly.

"Wha-Moony?" James questioned.

"I think she'll understand." Remus whispered.

"You don't have to, Moony." Sirius said, gently.

"But I will."

"Really? Are you sure it's- okay to tell?" James asked.

"It is."

"Okay. If you're okay with it." Sirius said, bewildered. Lily had never heard Sirius or James speak so supportively to anyone.

"Umm... Lily, I'm a werewolf." Remus paled again. Lily burst out laughing.

"Nice charade," She laughed. "Remus could never be a dark creature like a werewolf!" She continued to laugh as Sirius raised his fist. Remus held him back. Remus himself was on the verge of tears. Sirius lead Remus back inside, James trailing behind. He glared at Lily, who had just stopped laughing and was wondering what was going on.

"James?" She called. James was already inside with the others.

"She thought I was _lying." _Remus said, between sobs.

"What does she know?" Sirius said.

"She said that werewolves were d-dark creat-tures!"

"She doesn't know a thing about werewolves," James said. He now hated Lily.

"You just have a furry little problem, that's all." Sirius attempted to smile.

"Once a month you turn into our cuddly best friend!" James smiled. Remus also smiled a watery smile.

"Here have some chocolate." Sirius gave Remus a piece or Honeydukes finest chocolate.

"Thanks guys." Remus was glad he had such supportive friends.

The three marauders had missed dinner (they snuck into the kitchens that night to get some- Sirius would _never_ skip a meal!) and Lily was worried. She grabbed her book and ran to the Gryffindor Common room. She couldn't find them.

"Where they serious? Is he a werewolf?" Lily thought. "No... that is impossible." She had many, many questions. She sat on the couch to see the Marauders walk in, covered with chocolate. "Hey guys!" She called. They didn't even look at her. They just went into there room and snacked on chocolate. She decided to eavesdrop.

"Ahhhh, chocolate is amazinggggg." Remus moaned.

"BEST NIGHT EVA-WHOOO!" Sirius called.

"Yeah... best _night_," James said.

"Is little Prongsie still mad about this morning?" Sirius asked with fake sympathy.

"No but Lil' Mooner is!" James looked at Remus's sad face.

"Lil' Mooner? I like it!" Sirius said, trying to cheer Remus up.

"Then you can be Baby Padtoe." Remus said, smiling again. He nibbled on more chocolate.

"Ewww... padtoe?" Sirius said with dislike.

"I LOVE IT!" James laughed.

"Hahaha, me too!" Remus giggled.

"Of coarse you do, Lil' Mooner!" James said.

"Mooner? Why Mooner?" Remus whined.

"Well, you are Moony! And when you were little you would moon everyone." Sirius said.

"No I didn't!" Remus said over James's laughing fit.

"Whatever you say!"

**I'm so sorry about the wait! It took me /forever/ to finish my project so I had to put this of. I will try and update every couple days (as in 2 or 3 days). Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

"Um? _Guys?_" Lily was annoyed by the boys who were ignoring her. "JAMES POTTER." She was going to continue yelling their names, but James turned around.

"Yes?"

"Is Remus okay? What exactly did I do? Are you ignoring me? What is going on? Are we going to continue the game?" Lily asked.

"Games? Is that _all_ you care about?"

"Is Remus okay? Can I talk to him?" Lily saw Sirius and Remus whispering while I was talking to James. They couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Questions, questions. How am I supposed to answer them all?" James said, his voice dripping with anger.

"OKAY. DON'T ANSWER. JUST... URG YOUR SO ANNOYING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, AND SIRIUS AND PETER AND REMUS! JUST...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lily couldn't stop herself. She knew she shouldn't have said she hated Remus, because now Remus looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I- didn't mean that..." She said as james pulled out his wand.

"It's not worth it James. Let's go." Remus said, leading James back upstairs. Sirius and James glared at Lily, who now also had tears in her eyes.

"What an arse." Sirius said, so Lily could hear.

"I know right." James added, also so Lily could hear. "It's okay Moony, she's a stupid idiot if she hates you. Nobody could hate you. We love you!" James hugged Remus and Sirius did too. Lily ran down the corridor, sobbing.

**Back in the Common Room**

"I need to talk to Remus." Lily told her self.

"No chance of that, Evans." Sirius said.

"Sirius... I'm so sorry... can I just talk to him?" Lily pleaded.'

"No. Sorry."

"PLEASE?"

"No means no, Evans."

"SIRIUS, PLEASE. I'll do anything!"

"Want to talk to Moony, well you can't. Now James and I have some business to attend to."

"WHY CAN'T I?" Lily screamed.

"Look outside, Evans." Sirius said, walking out of the room along with James.

"Wha- SIRIUS?" She looked outside. All she saw was a lake. A blurred lake because her eyes had tears. She also saw a moon. A full one, but she overlooked it. Then she saw a dog and a stag. She looked at the animals, curiously. The stag looked like it was communicating with the dog.

**Really short chapter, I know. I will post more either later today or tomorrow. Please Review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

"How could I have been _so _stupid!" Lily exclaimed, closing a textbook. She was reading up on Animagi.

"Come to you're senses, eh?" James asked, walking into the common room.

"You're a stag!"

"My Patronus? Yes!"

"No- your and Animagus! So is Sirius. He's a dog. And you do it to spend time with Remus the werewolf during his transformations!"

"Wow, Evans. You're _so_ are smart." James said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, Potter. Is Remus still in the Hospital wing?"

"Yeah. Sirius, Peter and I are the only people who can visit him until he gets out- we are the only ones who know except for you. Took you a while. The Marauders figured it out in the first year."

"Well, tell me when Remus is out, okay?" Lily said, ignoring James.

"Okay, but I'm not so sure Sirius will let you talk to him. He's quite protective of Moony."

"Whatever. I can get past Sirius."

"He'll hex you to _death_. I'm not joking, Lily."

"I need to talk to Remus. Please?"

"We'll start the game again."

"Ok-wait. What?"

"Slow, aren't you!" James got up and went to the Hospital Wing.

"POTTER?" Lily called after him.

**The Hospital Wing**

"Hey Lil' Mooner! Got you some chocolates!" James told Remus, kneeling next to him. Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Prongsie."

"Don''t call me that!" James glared at Sirius who was laughing.

"Okay, Jamsie!" Sirius said, now even Remus was laughing.

"Oi! I have news. Lily news." James said, seriously.

"You got over that bitch?"

"_Sirius. _She found out. The animagi and everything. And the werewolf. And she's sorry." James explained in short bursts.

"So?" Sirius said, moodily.

"I forgive her." Remus said.

"Mooner, you have a big heart. Padtoe, just get over it. Mooner can, you can." James said.

"Okay, if you stop calling me Padtoe."

"Okay."

"What about the game?" Remus asked.

"We'll start again when you get out, Remmy."

"Remmy?"

"I like it more then Mooner." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Oh, whatever.

**Common Room**

"Remus!" Lily ran over to Remus. She had been waiting for over three hours.

"I forgive you. It's okay."

"You mean it? And you're not filed with dark magic... I was being stupid."

"It's okay." Remus choked on his words.

"So the game?"

"Will continue with me."

"Okay."

"PADFOOT, PRONGS! TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!" Remus shouted to the other boys, who were planning a prank.

"I was thinking Jelly Legs," Sirius said.

"Body bind would work well." James said.

"Okay, My turn." Remus said. "Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Da-Truth. Let's change it up!" Sirius grinned.

"Umm- what's your worst memory?" Remus asked. James looked at Sirius who was frowning.

"The day I saw my parents after I got into Gryffindor, so summer of first year. Blood, Sweat, Tears and... well my fathers spit." Sirius said, proudly.

"Sirius, that's horrible!"

"My parents are horrible, Lily." Sirius frowned.

"Awww. I never thought I would feel bad for you, Sirius." Lily sympathized.

"Don't feel bad, Lily. It's my life." Sirius grinned again. "Truth or Dare, Prongs?"

"Truth. I'll be like you, Sirius."

"Okay. What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"Well... I set my self on fire once. I was thirteen."

"You are a bigger idiot then I thought you were." Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Oh, you know you loove it, Lils."

"Shut up."

"Lils, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth and DON'T CALL ME LILS!"

"Okay, Lilyflower, have you ever even considered me?" James smirked. "If so, what held you back?"

"First of all, that's two questions!"

"ANSWER!" Sirius chanted with Remus.

"Fine. Yes. I did. But you being an arrogant bullying idiot held me back. I just thought you looked good and were all sporty." The color of Lily's face matched the color of her hair. James raised his eyebrows while Remus and Sirius were laughing like crazy.

**Okay, I ended here because... I don't know. I'm not good at ending chapters! I will be gone for three days, so I will post again on Monday. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

"Okay... that's enough for today." Lily said, obviously embarrassed.

"Alright Lily _Potter_." Sirius teased. Before Lily could do anything, James hit Sirius on the back of the head.

"Thanks." Lily looked down for a second then walked away.

"Oh. My. Damn. God." James grinned. "Lily Evans thinks I'm hot."

"Oh, Prongsie." Remus patted James on the back, trying not to laugh. Sirius laughed.

**The Great Hall**

James walked down the great hall smiling. His mind was on Lily. He barely noticed Severus walking up to him.

"Potter!" Severus called, his voice coated in hatred.

"Yesss?" James turned around.

"I watched you guys by the lake."

"Annnnnd?" James wasn't paying much attention to what Severus was saying.

"Stay away from Lily." Severus cut to the chase.

"WHAT?" James snapped out of his trance.

"She doesn't like you so don't convince yourself that she does." Severus was growing more confident.

"You have no control over what I do."

"I don't, and I know that." Severus took James by surprise. "I just want Lily to be happy and quite frankly, I think you are taking that away from her."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" James tried to sound confident but failed.

"She is annoyed by you. Just be her friend. Please." Severus pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I actually care about her. She is my friend. She is more then my friend, actually. She is the family I never had."

"Wh- But- How?- Wh- Uh?" James was at a loss for words. He cared about Lily. He wanted Lily to be happy. He never felt sympathy for Severus except for now.

"Please?"

James took a deep breath. "I'll consider it." Severus looked at James for about ten seconds then turned away and went to his Common Room.

**Gryffindor Common Room (James POV)**

I really loved Lily, but I thought Snape is right. Maybe. I wasn't exactly sure. I had always looked at him as a scrawny little freak boy, but I think he just has some other problem. All he has is Lily. Like Sirius only has me, Remus and Peter. I have the Marauders. I have my family. I have friends. I have people who care. Snape doesn't. All he has is Lily. I guessed I was just going to have to lay off. For Snape's sake. I guess I can try. Right? But she had _considered _me. She thought I was good looking. She even said so. God this was tough. Well, I had to try to lay off. For a week. That couldn't hurt... right?

"I think I'm going to give up on Lily." I told Sirius, double as confidently as I really felt.

"So she finally considers you and you're giving up on her?" Sirius sounded confused. I really didn't want to confess my conversation and thoughts to Sirius, even though he is my best mate.

"I guess." I said pathetically. I needed to talk to Remus. He would understand. I just knew it.

**Slytherin Common Room (Severus POV)**

I wanted James to consider. He told me he would. But should I believe him? I know he loves Lily. Not nearly as much as I do but he does care. I played the 'you don't care' card and it worked for me. At least I think it did. Oh god. I just wanted James Potter to this one thing for me. I relied on James. James effing Potter. I am soooo screwed.

**I'm back! I decided to show the POV of characters. I just wanted to try it out, please tell me what you think! I really want all this emotion to show, so I thought POV would be easier to write/understand then all dialogue. Please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

**Library (Remus POV)**

"REMUS!" James yelled. He was being stupid- yelling in the library. He would get in trouble. Nothing new.

"Shhh! What?" I calmed him. I was keen on finishing my essay, but I guessed if he actually came to the library, it would be important.

"SO- I was thinking about Lily-" James burst into a story about Severus and Lily. " So I think I should give up."

"Well, obviously that's what Snape wants." It was quite obvious that Severus loved Lily. Wanted to be more then friends.

"Yeah. A friendship with Lily." James said.

"He probably wants to be more then friends." James could be so stupid at times. It was quite obvious. It was also quite obvious that he had attempted to go to Sirius with his problem then figured I would be better to talk to.

"Really?"

"Yes, now please let me finish my essay."

"So what do I do?" How the hell was I supposed to know? I had about zero girl experience and I never gave good advice about them. James must have been desperate.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I should give up on her. Like give her a break. You agree?"

"Yes I do." I didn't really agree, but I wanted to finish my essay as soon as possible.

"Okay. Thanks." Then James hugged me. _Hugged _me. _James Potter Hugged Me. _What? WHAT? JAMES POTTER DOESN'T HUG! Something was wrong here. Really wrong.

**Great Hall (James POV)**

So Severus loved Lily. Duh. That was a fact. The way he stared. I saw them talking. Severus was talking and Lily was laughing. She was pretty. Beautiful. Snape was achieving everything I wanted. I just wanted to kill him. I wanted to be him. He could talk smoothly and she would listen and he loved her. Did she love back? Please no. Please no. They were walking. Please, please, please. She was laughing. Please. Please. PLEASE. She looked him in the eye. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.

"Should I hex him before he makes a move?" Sirius asked me. I had forgotten he was even there.

"No. I gave up on her. Remember?" I really did want Sirius to hex his damn pants off. Then she hugged him. HUGGED HIM.

"How about now?"

"Yes please. But leave me out of it. Don't be seen." I ran away to watch from a distance. Sirius grinned evilly. He hid- I don't even know where. I couldn't see him.

Severus was suddenly hoisted into the air, his ugly, scrawny legs showing.

"_SEVERUS!"_ Lily gasped.

Lily turned and looked at me.

"You are sick. Sick, Potter." She glared at me with tears in her eyes. I put him down.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled. Then I saw no more.

**Great Hall (Severus POV)**

I didn't know what the spell would do to a human. I hadn't tried it. I was just mad. Idiot, James Potter was! How could I trust him! But he looked innocent- Black. Damn. Damn. Damn. I just cut up the wrong person. I just thought it would cut him a few times- but he was sitting there. Losing blood. I had to do something. Quick.

**Great Hall (Sirius POV)**

"SNAPE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP IT!" I screamed. James was dying. I was crying. My walls were falling. I was angry. James was like my _brother_. I couldn't let it happen.

"I- didn't mean to-" Severus babbled.

"IDIOT! JUST FIX HIM! I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGY! HE IS DYING!" I was sobbing. But I heard more sobbing. Not from me. From Lily. She was leaning over his body next to me, her hand on his chest. Snape quickly said something- a counter curse of some sort and the wounds patched up. There was blood all over the hall. All over his body. I wanted this to be some kind of boggart- it could be real. It really couldn't. I needed to tell myself that. Then I saw something that would never happen- Lily kissed James.

**This was a short but intense chapter. It was fun to write from a whole bunch of POVs. I hope you liked it! Please review! I want 50 reviews! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

**Great Hall (Lily POV)**

I really don't know why I kissed him- it just felt necessary. I guess it was to make Severus realize that... I would prefer to date James. I really didn't want to be anything more then friends with Severus. I guess I was being selfish. Seeing James in a state like this just made me want revenge on Severus. I wanted him to suffer. He was lying there in a pool of blood. His blood. It was all over me after I leaned down. It was all over Sirius too.

"I am going to kill you." Sirius had James blood all over him and his hands were reaching out to choke Severus.

"Sirius. Don't." I whispered. He looked at me. He was crying. Like sobbing. I realized that James was basically all he had. He didn't have family. "Let's take him up to the wing. He is alive."

"Okay." He picked up James by himself and went up. I looked at Severus.

"Never. Do. That. Again." I ran up to where Sirius was walking, my vision blurred by tears. "I'm sorry. It's my fault he did that spell." I couldn't talk right- my voice was all croaky.

"I did Levacorpus." Sirius said, hoarsely. We didn't really talk- we just walked. It must have looked quite scary- two bloody people carrying a bloody body. The body of James bloody Potter.

**Hospital Wing (Sirius POV)**

"Lily. If he dies, I'm going to kill Snape." I spoke finally.

"If James dies, I'll let you kill me." She said. Her response shocked me. She cared for James. It was a fact. But enough to commit suicide...? I doubted it. I really did. But the way she said it just shocked me. I really don't think that she, of all people, would joke about suicide and such. It just felt weird. Remus came to meet us. His face was also very tear stained.

"James." He croaked. He didn't blink- he just stared. I knew exactly how he felt. I just wanted to hug him so we could share the sorrow. So I did. It was magnificent. I was like hugging gave us both a fuzzy warm feeling. I sobbed into his shoulder- he just buried his head in mine. Lily was watching us. He look was- pity? Love? Anger? I really didn't care.

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked a healer. Moony and I broke apart then looked at the healer.

"We will send him to St. Mungos. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Peter Pettigrew are the only ones who are allowed to visit him though." Lily frowned slightly, but I could tell that she saw that coming. "What caused this damage? I don't see any scars or bruises?"

"It was a curse." I said. "I had never heard it before. I was like... Setempra? Something like that."

"Hmmm. Who cast this curse?"

"I'm not sure. I think he didn't know what it meant." I answered. I didn't want Severus to get into _that _much trouble. I could handle him myself. Lily looked at me, bewildered. Moony obviously knew why I didn't tell on Snape, Moony always knew these things. I looked at the bed. It should have been me. Me who got hit by the curse. Me who lose blood. Me who almost died. Me who Lily kissed.

**Slytherin Common Room (Severus POV)**

Why. _Why?_ Why did I try my stupid curse on James? Why was I so angry? Why did I feel that surge of anger when James didn't do anything? Why did Lily kiss James? It was quite complicated. Lily kissed James, James loves Lily, Lily loves James, Lily hates me. And this all goes back to Sectumsempra. If I didn't use it, Lily wouldn't have kissed James. Then Lily wouldn't show her love for James. Then Lily wouldn't hate me. I feel like an idiot. The worst part is, I made Sirius cry. James made Sirius cry. What I did to James made Sirius cry. I. Am. An. Idiot. I love Lily though. I love her beyond words. Beyond _emotions_. I. LOVE. HER. And James knows it. Sirius knows it. Remus knows it. Lily knows it.

**Hey there! I updated, finally. Sorry for the wait. Keep reviewing- remember the goal! I really love writing these POVs. It is quite fun. I will add more humor when James gets out of St. Mungos. **_**If**_** James gets out of St. Mungos. *dun dun dunnnn*. Teehee. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

**St. Mungos (Remus POV) **

Sirius and I were waiting in the Lobby. For some reason I was kind of nervous. Peter was _supposed_ to be there, but (as usual) he was late. Mrs. and Mr. Potter were with James and would call us when we were allowed to come in. Sirius and I were both quiet, and both pale.

"What do we do if they ask what happened?" Sirius asked me, barely moving his lips.

"Tell them that you and James were in the great hall then he cursed James." I said, my voice shaky and unsure.

"I guess. Should we tell that is was Snape? What about Lily?" I just stared at Sirius when he asked me this question. Two things struck me as odd- Him calling Severus by is last name, Snape, instead of Sevvy or Snivellus. Also, he said 'What about Lily?' instead of 'What about Evans?'.

"I'm not sure. You were the one who was there!" I poined out. I really didn't have answers to his questions.

"Well... I guess. I'll leave Lily out." I think that is what I would have done, left Lily out of the whole situation and told about Snape. I really don't think it is the best idea to leave Sirius' curse out, but if I was Sirius, I wouldn't tell on myself.

**St. Mungos (Sirius POV)**

"You guys can come in now." Mrs. Potter said, looking solemn. Remus, Peter (who had just arrived) and I got up. We saw James, all cleaned up in a white gown, whose eyes were now partly open.

"Wh- What happened?" He asked. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at me.

"You don't remember _anything?_" I wanted to be sure. He would know if I lied.

"We were talking in the Great Hall about _them._" He knew I would understand. Mrs. Potter looked at me questionably.

"Oh yeah. Well then we walked a bit more and Snape just said some weird spell and you fell on the floor bleeding." I said. Mrs. Potter looked like she was going to burst into tears. Mr. Potter looked angry.

"For no good reason? He just hexed James?" He asked.

"Well, he thought we were listening in on his conversation or something. We weren't."

"And did you tell Dumbledore?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Not yet." Remus saved me.

"We should go talk to him." Mr. Potter left the room with Mrs. Potter following closely behind.

"So guess what!" I said, hoping the kiss would cheer up James.

"What?" He looked like the word caused him pain.

"Lily kissed you when you were on the floor!" I whispered so only Peter, Remus and him could hear. Peter's jaw dropped. I guess I forgot to tell him.

"Really?" James looked surprised but not exactly happy.

"Yeah!" I tried again.

"Well that is too bad because I'm giving up on her."

**Sorry for the short chapter and long update time. I've been busy! I love reviews and I'm almost to my goal, so keep reviewing. Thanks for reading and check out my other stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sirius Competition**

**I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does. **

**Gryffindor Common Room (Lily POV)**

It was all my fault. James almost died because of me. Me. Only me. Sev acted on my orders. I felt terrible. He was just there with his messy hair and arrogant smirk then bam. It was like an explosion. James blood, Sev sweat, and Sirius tears. I felt so much guilt. I made Sirius cry. Remus too, probably. But I never cry. Never except now.

I sat on my bed, crying. _Sobbing_. He went to St. Mungos three days ago, and I started to cry now. I felt like a monster. All the emotions I had felt over the last three days just leaked out, all over my pillow. I felt alone. Sirius, James and Remus probably _hated _me and I really didn't want to talk to Sev. I was kind of blaming him for something I did, just so I could stay strongish. On top of it, all my friends would be back that night and classes would start again. They would make me spill out all my feelings, I just knew it. I wiped my nose. I needed to act normal, so I wouldn't tell them the truth. That I basically killed James.

**Headmaster's Office (Severus POV)**

Lily would never speak to me again. She had avoided me for three days straight. I was sitting there in the Headmaster's office, and my thoughts were on Lily. I didn't even _care_ that I was as good as expelled because either Black or Remus turned me in. They had all the right to do it.

"Explain why you did this." Dumbledore _finally_ spoke.

"I, em... I don't know sir." I said, my knees shaking.

"You had no reason?" Dumbledore asked, looking me in the eye.

"Black hexed me." I admitted.

"So you cursed James?"

"I thought it was Pot- er James."

"Now what was the curse you used?" This was the question I was dreading. I didn't want to tell him that I invented a spell.

"Sectumsepra, sir."

"And where did you find this spell?" He asked, a little too calmly.

"I invented it, sir." My voice shook.

"Had you tested it?"

"On wood."

"Not on people?"

"No, sir."

"What was it designed to do?"

"Cut things."

"That was dark magic, Severus. Since it wasn't intentional, I will not expel you. Detentions will be served." Dmubledore stood up. I didn't want to look too happy, but I was very excited that he wasn't going to expel me. "I can't express how serious this is though. If you use the spell again, I'm afraid I will have to expel you."

"Yes sir." I felt happy about my little punishment. I was confident. I was extremely confident. Like confident enough to go talk to Lily.

**Hey there. Sorry for taking so long to update- I was out of town. Please keep reviewing! I might not post as often, probably once or twice a week. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
